Just Can't Say
by susannamb
Summary: Falling in love with your "royal escort" is wrong, or so Princess Zelda thinks. She tries to deny these feelings and is scared if he ever find out. A.U.


Late at night, Princess Zelda laid on her bed. She gazed out through the open window while thoughts shuffled through her head.

She was in love with him, Link. He was her "royal guard" that the Council of Hyrule appointed for her. She objected at first, but gradually she learned to accept him.

The princess remembered the moments she spent with him. Whenever they browsed the busy markets in the afternoon, he'd relate funny stories. One time, he was scolded during training when he raided the food pantry. Or, another time was when he lost his pants. She found herself laughing even after the joke was over.

But, she was too timid to relate those feelings. What would he say? She was afraid of losing his friendship and humiliating herself.

Then she imagined him smiling or lifting his eyebrow, which was so quirky and attractive.

Having these feeling were inappropriate, or so she believed. At times, she questioned why they occurred. As she gradually she fell for him, she desired to flee than stay, wishing it would end.

Still, she was dreaming that he could be more than her protector. She wanted to hold hands, like the couples stuck in their reveries in the market do. From holding hands, she envisioned them having picnics in the open fields together; and he would chase her, like she stole something. In the end, they would fall to the ground, laughing.

"I'll try to be myself tomorrow. Forget this," said Zelda.

She leaned on her side. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Light diffused through Zelda's window, waking her. She opened the shutters. More light poured in, illuminating the room. The princess glanced at the sun dial that read noon.

Then a distant tune passed, like a chime's clang. What could it be? The sound seemed infinite.

Out of curiosity, she decided to investigate the music. She quickly grabbed a bite, threw on a simple attire, adorned with short ruffle sleeves and pigmented in lavender. She loosened her hair, but with care.

She marched through empty corridors, running down a flight of steps before reaching the parlor. There Zelda surveyed a couple of guards and servants surrounding... Link?

It was Link's day off, but he seemed to be working as an entertainer.

She hid to the side, thinking they wouldn't see.

Still, the tune entranced her. She imagined herself dancing wherever to its beguiling sound: behind the castle walls, the shallow depths of the lake, the stillness of the forest, any place.

Link later noticed Zelda. He grinned as she was lost in thought with a huge smile on her face. The servants and guards looked in his direction and beamed, too.

She was woken up by a servant's remark.

"Come join us, Princess! His music envelopes us in sheer joy."

"Indeed! And he need not use all his fingers!" One of the guards clasped his hands.

Zelda remained silent; she was blushing profusely. How embarrassing to be caught in a reverie!

Then Link said, "Thank you all for listening. I don't want to interrupt any further. Besides, I need to make sure the princess is not late for her event. "

Zelda had a quizzical expression, but Link winked back at her. The guards and servants bowed before dispersing quickly.

When the room was empty, Link tugged her arm and lead her outside.

"Where?" Zelda could only ask.

"You'll see."

She walked behind Link to the stables. There his horse, Epona, was saddled. He lifted her upon the horse and she grabbed the reins. Then he climbed up. A sudden rush engulfed her as she felt his warm breath and body.

He kicked Epona, galloping past the castle and through the market. She dashed through the winding gates and into the lush field of Hyrule. The sun rose high into the blue sphere with a light wind.

Then they stopped near a brook, where the water rushed downwards into a curved path. Link mounted off first and then helped Zelda down.

Soon, they reached the entrance towards a forest. With his hands, Link motioned Zelda to follow. He lifted branches and bushes away. A few more paces later, the clearing appeared.

Zelda gasped at the beauty. The trees were touching the sun rays; she could smell the stickiness of the maple from the tree barks. As the birds sang, she watched the streams running in rhythms, and the fireflies that danced.

" Oh." She held her hands close to her heart. The surroundings reminded her of the melody that Link played on his ocarina earlier. "What was that earlier?"

"It was the Minuet of the Forest." Link gazed up at the sky, not speaking any further.

Again silence swept between them. Zelda looked down towards her feet, seeing it buried under an assortment of autumn leaves.

What seemed out of touch, Link asked, "So, Zel, would you like to listen to a story?"

She stared with open eyes and the mouth slightly agape.

"So that must equal a yes. Once there was a tree that articulated his words that when all who heard were in awe. It related stories about his life as a seed and the creation of Hyrule, our land. Over the years, it grew into a towering presence in the forest, almost like a guardian.

"I happened to find this tree while in training; I was lost and something lured me to it. When darkness crept in, I stayed by it and when I slumbered it must have hummed the Minuet. You could call it a lullaby. I know, it sounds strange that I confided in a tree.

"Anyway, it led me back home. Once every week, though, I visited the tree. Then one day, it told me that after a span of a hundred years, helping the rest of the forest grow with its water and air and other nutrients, it was dying of an internal disease. It told me not to worry and that its spirit would remain as a forest guardian. It left me that song that I just played yesterday."

That must be why he left the castle at such strange hours. That must be why he played that tune. Behind his charming grins and friendliness, she pondered what else Link would relate.

An awkward silence continued. The two were waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, Link asked: "What are you thinking? I didn't want to say anything, but lately, you've seemed distant; there's this blank expression on your face. I know you enjoy listening to my music and my babbling. But I would like to know more about you, besides you being the princess."

Zelda froze. Her thoughts raced even faster. She felt uneasiness in her stomach again and her heart paced faster. She preferred listening than expressing herself, at least, when she was with him. She wanted to escape, lose herself in the woods. At the same time, though, she desired to tell him the truth even if the possible outcome pained her.

"I have no intention of scaring you. But, as a friend do you fear me? Because that's fine; I'll-."

Zelda quickly whispered a yes.

Those twinkling eyes of his disappeared. She instead saw concern, almost as if she had hurt him.

"_Why_?"

Zelda could think of multiple answers. Why? Because I do not deserve someone as charming as you; and I can't hold on a conversation with you without sensing awkwardness, she said to herself.

"I don't know! I can't be in your presence," she stammered. Then she mumbled, "I can't be with you. "

Turning around, on the edge of tears, and disbelieving what she confessed to him, she decided to run. Maybe that would alleviate her breathlessness. Before she could move, a hand brushed upon her shoulder.

"Zelda." When he called her name, somehow it had a musical tone. He lifted his hand off her shoulder. "I..." He stopped.

Zelda turned around. Although his head was down, a small tint of red appeared on his face. At that image, she giggled. Link jolted up and raised one of his brows. "Did I say something?" Link asked.

"Link," Zelda said in between containing her laughter, "I never expected you to turn into a tomato head!"

Link gave a lopsided grin and scratched his head. "You found my weakness. But," he paused, "I still can't imagine that you told me those last words, 'I could never be yours.'"

Zelda stopped giggling and glared at Link's face of triumph. He knew now. She was in compete flush. "Well, that doesn't mean anything!" she said, trying to hide what was already obvious.

Link smirked and then acted sly with her, "So you're falling for me, aren't you?"

"No. I would never!" Zelda raised her voice, almost in her angry tone.

He smiled. "Because with every conversation we have, you seem to open up a bit, revealing a little bit of yourself."

"I do?"

"Yes. You also listen to my stories, but I never knew how you perceived it. There's no other whom I can smile to and put sweet melody into my music."

"Oh." Zelda mused over this feeling. She doubted that he wanted anything more than friendship. "But I was kidding with you about what I said earlier. I do not like you that way!"

" So, after my term as "royal body guard" expires, I'm planning a long absence out of Hyrule. I'll go on adventures... Hey, let's head back. The king might worry about you." Link turned around and began heading towards the clearing.

"Link!" Zelda screamed, catching up beside him. "You're not my protector for life?"

He looked at her. "No, I'm given a few years to protect you until you find a proper suitor." He continued walking.

"_Link_." Zelda had to confess or else she feared she would lose a friend. At that moment without thinking, she blurted, "I don't want you to go. I want to be part of your journeys... I want to be with you!"

He faced her and smiled. "Goddesses, Zelda. You can be so naive." There was a short pause. "But, I, too, want to be with you."

Before she reacted, Link pulled her into his embrace and his lips joined with hers. She could not speak; she could not move any limb; she was clamped in passion. All of her worries ceased and they stayed as one for some time.

Perhaps, the Tree Guardian blessed Link, so he could be Zelda. As they embraced once more, the Minuet of the Forest echoed in the distance.

A/N:

I think I fell in love with this un-canon pairing when I played _Ocarina of Time_; and I was further enamored by the two when I read many fan fictions about the two. They just had so many moments together that I just needed to write at least one thing about them.

This is a story I wrote a few years ago and that I continued to revise after I finished it. I was also inspired by the song, "Minuet of the Forest."

I had submitted this fan fic to a 2008 Contest at the Sacred Realm. It was first called "Reverie be True." I didn't win. Hehe. But, it was still exciting to be part of a contest; and it's still there today.

Personally, I like this revised one up here. Although, it's fluffy I think it gets to the point.

Thank you for reading! :D

Link, Zelda, _Legend of Zeld_a all belong to Nintendo.


End file.
